


Ignite

by beautifultrouble



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s07e17-18 Heroes, F/M, Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifultrouble/pseuds/beautifultrouble
Summary: For the first time since he'd regained consciousness, and been told about what happened on P3X-666, he felt alive. He closed his eyes and silently thanked anyone who would listen that he – and more importantly the woman in his arms – was still here. They were here, together. My take on that scene from Heroes: Part 2.





	Ignite

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on that Heroes scene. I don’t have a beta reader, and while I have taken great care to check and triple-check my writing, any and all mistakes are mine.

The colonel sat in the small, private room located adjacent to the infirmary and looked at the swath of white bandages that covered most of his chest and stomach. He wasn't in denial; he knew how lucky he was to have survived the staff blast.

Sadly, Janet had not been as fortunate. He closed his eyes at the immense grief he felt over her death. The two of them hadn’t always seen eye to eye on issues – particularly the times Jack refused to follow her orders over his rehabilitation – but he had always been fond of the doctor. He had respected her and she had become one of the very few people Jack would entrust with his life. Janet knew that too, but a part of Jack regretted never telling her.

A soft knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts. He didn't need to ask who it was; he had been expecting her to make an appearance ever since he'd received the all-clear an hour ago, but he wasn't in the mood. He was exhausted and in a hell of a lot of pain considering he'd just been discharged from the infirmary. All he wanted, was to go home and be with Cassie. He had spoken with the teenager on the phone but he had yet to see her. Hammond had granted her permission to visit the base but she had declined, saying everything would remind her too much of her mom. Jack understood and respected her decision, but he also felt remorse that he hadn't been able to be there with her, in person. It wasn't his fault, as Cassie repeatedly told him over the phone, but it didn't ease his guilt.

He sighed. "It's open."

He reached for the fresh t-shirt on the table and slipped it gingerly over his head just as Carter appeared in the doorway. She had been crying again, judging by the redness of her eyes; eyes that had quickly scanned his torso and the bandages that were hiding a multitude of injuries. He looked away as he pulled the t-shirt fully down.

"Sir, I heard you were up and around."

A pained grunt escaped him. Her definition and his definition of 'up and around' varied greatly.

"Yeah. Still a little tender, but they said I could go home."

Sam nodded as she moved further into the room. "We're lucky that staff blast hit you where it did. The new vest insert works well."

"Didn't help Fraiser much."

"No," she answered unevenly.

Jack hated himself for causing her even more pain with his blunt response, but he wanted to change the subject. "How's Cassie?"

He noticed Sam immediately straighten and knew she was following his lead – just like a second in command should. "She's a strong kid. She survives. You know." He did know – and that was the problem. Sam had been more composed when she'd spoken, but Jack heard the words she didn't say.

"Yeah." He sighed and stood slowly from the bed. He needed to get out of the room and lifted his BDU jacket.

"You speaking at the memorial?"

He already knew the answer before Sam nodded, but he wanted to make sure. He had no plans to be back on base before the service. So, satisfied that he would be able to spend a couple of days away from work, he started to adjust his jacket, just as Sam started speaking.

“Sir, I just wanted to say…”

He glanced at her when she hesitated and when he saw her fighting to hold back the tears he stopped fidgeting.

“When you were lying there, I…”

He heard her voice falter, and the way she closed her eyes against the memories that flashed through her mind. He knew what she wanted to say, but couldn’t.

“I’m really glad you’re okay.”

He tried to keep Sam’s gaze but she looked away when the first tear rolled down her cheek. Slowly, he walked towards her and caught her eye; a myriad of emotions telling him everything, yet nothing, all at once. All he knew, was that she needed him, and deep down, he needed her.

“Come here,” he whispered.

Without hesitation, Sam was in his arms. He pulled her close and felt her arms slide around his back, her hands clutching at his shoulders. For the first time since he'd regained consciousness, and been told about what happened on P3X-666, he felt alive. He closed his eyes and silently thanked anyone who would listen that he – and more importantly the woman in his arms – was still here. They were here, together.

Sam released a shaky breath and he instinctively buried his face into the curve of her neck. His arms wrapped around her tighter as he brushed a featherlight kiss against her skin. He wasn’t sure how long he’d held her, but he didn’t care. It was only when he felt Sam start to shake that he pulled back slightly. One of his hands slid to the side of her neck and the other to her shoulder.

“Hey,” he said softly. “What’s wrong?”

“Sir, I’m sorry… I didn’t… I mean, you’re okay. I just… If you’d… Oh god.”

“Hey, hey,” he shushed. “Carter, look at me,” he added in a firmer tone when she kept talking. When she refused to meet his eye, he reached up, his hand cupping her cheek as he used the pad of his thumb to wipe away her tears.

“I’m okay, Carter. I promise. I’m right here.”

“I just –”

“I know,” he whispered, closing his eyes briefly. “I know.”

“Sir… _Jack_ ,” she breathed, before her eyes filled with tears once more.

The colonel’s eyes darkened at the address and he swallowed hard at the whole new set of emotions that one word stirred in him. His gaze fell to Sam’s lips and back again.

“I’m right here, Sam,” he shushed as he brought his other hand to her other cheek. “Believe me.”

Without giving it a second thought, he dipped his head and brushed his lips over hers. When Sam gasped, he pressed a little harder and as she started to respond, his tongue swept into her mouth. He felt her hands travel along his chest and shoulders and come to rest against the nape of his neck as she pulled him closer, her tongue now stroking over his, searching for more. A moan escaped her and, with reluctance, Jack realized exactly where they were and why they shouldn’t be kissing. He dropped one final soft kiss on Sam’s lips before he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers as they both tried to steady their breathing.

“C’mere,” he whispered once more as Sam stepped closer to him, her body fitting perfectly snug against his.

“I just wish…” Sam sighed softly, the rest of her sentence unspoken, yet Jack understood. God, did he understand.

But this was all they could have. For now.

Finally, he nodded and buried his nose in Sam’s hair, his lips resting by her ear. “Me too, Sam. Me too.”


End file.
